


Winter garments

by Plugs



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: The Decepticons have a mission in a cold snowy place, and Soundwave is worried about his cassettes temperature levels...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Winter garments

Rumble dug his hand into the snow and grabbed a lump. He watched it slowly melt on his servo with fascinated optics. “This is stuff fragging awesome! One of the few things this mudball actually has going for it.”

Frenzy smirked and picked up some of the white stuff, then compacted it. “Hey, bro, _catch_!”

Rumble yelped and spluttered as snow smacked into his faceplate “You slagheap!” He yelled and jumped at Frenzy, ready for a good loving brotherly brawl.

“Rumble, Frenzy; desist!” Soundwave’s command made both of them freeze in place. Rumbles fist inches from Frenzy’s faceplate.

“Current temperatures; low,” Soundwave intoned. “Rumble and Frenzy; will be given additional insulation for this mission.”

The two cassettes looked at each other nervously.

* * *

Frenzy leant against a full energon storage crate with his brother. They weren’t hiding, just... _avoiding_ other Decepticons on the mission. “Bro,” Frenzy said. “Red and green is _not_ your colour.”

“And you look like an insecticon with all that purple and yellow,” Rumble replied. “Not that it’ll stop the bugs laughing if they spot us. Don’t wanna slag talk the Boss, but he ain’t got a good optic for colour.”

Frenzy sighed. “Frag it, we both look stupid. Even Skywarp looks less silly than us. An’ he’s covered himself in human fairy lights.”

Rumble pulled at his horrible jumper. Then his optics flicked to something nearby. “Actually Frenz’ we might not be so bad off.”

Frenzy followed his brothers gazethen promptly collapsed into a breathless giggle. “Holy Primus...Ravage..you...the fuzzy ear warmers.”

“Help, help my optics are melting!” Rumble moaned dramatically. 

“Don’t worry Rav’ neon pink suits you. Really!” Frenzy said.

Ravage hissed...and swished his sparkly pom-pom tipped tail in fury.


End file.
